


Aquella droga llamada Sirius Black

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sexo es como una droga, y también lo es Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquella droga llamada Sirius Black

    El sexo es como una droga: te convierte en el rey del mundo mientras duran sus efectos, si te descuidas puedes volverte adicto, y si eso pasa, las crisis de abstinencia son insoportables. Sirius Black es aquel acto carnal, y también marihuana, cocaína y éxtasis juntos. Y Bill Weasley se considera a sí mismo un drogadicto perdido, sin posibilidades de rehabilitación.

    Se conocieron en un bar. Sirius iba con el torso desnudo apenas cubierto por una negra chaqueta de cuero; cabellera negra, ojos grises, alto, moreno; destilaba seguridad y sudaba malas intenciones. Apenas entró al local, Bill se fijó en él y concluyó que debería estar prohibido andar así en un lugar público, a menos que uno pudiera acercarse, tocarle y morderle hasta saciarse. Nunca esperó que ese chico se acercara a la barra donde se encontraba, pidiera un Whisky doble y le dijera que le gustaban los pelirrojos. Weasley, por primera vez en su vida, adoro el color de su cabellera.

    Comenzaron a follarse, y en esas conversaciones post-orgásmicas descubrieron su mutua fascinación por el rock duro y el heavy metal. Judas Priest se convirtió en su banda sonora para tener sexo y el sueño del moreno de formar una banda paso a transformarse en la realidad de los dos.

    Black era Dios tocando la guitarra y Satanás en persona tocando otras cosas, que se resumían en la anatomía de Bill. Entre ellos dos empezó a surgir un ritual donde el placer era el protagonista; ritual que se mantiene incluso ahora, después de alcanzar la fama.

    Primero es el concierto, toda la energía concentrada en la música y en la conexión con los otros integrantes de la banda, y sobre todo esa comunicación telepática de ellos dos. El pelirrojo canta desgarrándose, muriéndose en cada letra, en cada melodía, en cada canción. Su voz es grave, pastosa, y tiene la fuerza para acelerar miles de corazones. Black siempre le dice que si sus fans tuvieran la misma oportunidad que él de escucharlo gemir, lo harían rey del mundo o algo tan fabuloso como eso, Weasley piensa que lo único que realmente quiere es que el moreno sea solo suyo.

    Luego viene algo más secreto, más intimo. Ellos dos en una habitación cualquiera, mordiéndose, sacándose gruñidos, como dos bestias peleando por gobernar un territorio. Sus besos son largos, con mucha lengua y ganas de devorarse uno al otro. Bill rodea con sus piernas la cintura de su compañero, lo hace con fuerza innecesaria, quiere convertirlas en amarras para que éste no se aleje de su lado. Sirius lo prepara un poco, con dos dedos y el lubricante justo, luego lo penetra de una sola vez, con precisión.

    Se mueven mientras intentan coordinarse, nunca dejan de besarse, el pelirrojo clava descontrolado sus uñas en la espalda de Sirius, y éste jala de esos cabellos, que le fascinan y que están empapados de sudor, se hace espacio y le muerde el cuello fuerte. Cuando explotan y caen rendidos, pierden el conocimiento por unos momentos casi inexistentes, donde todo se reduce a blancura y calor.

    Comparten el deseo, la pasión, la cama, la música, pero sobre todo, se comparten ellos dos. Pero la inseguridad de Bill es grande, y aun cuando sólo se lo reconoce a sí mismo unas pocas veces, le gustaría que en algún momento Black le dijera qué es lo que siente y dónde se supone que acabará todo esto.

    A veces el sexo tiene los efectos de una buena hierba (te relaja, te atolondra, te hace alucinar), de un polvillo blanco (te vuelve rabioso, cambia tu personalidad, te arroja al descontrol), o de una pastilla con diseños extraños sobre ella (te acelera, te hace perder el sentido del tiempo, te hace desear más). Pero en muy pocos casos, y son justo ésos los que son verdaderamente buenos, combina todas las sensaciones. No distingues el dolor del placer, ni la tristeza de la felicidad, todo es una combinación de sentimientos y emociones que batallan en tu interior. Y es precisamente ese estado de ebriedad el que te vuelve adicto. Lamentablemente para Bill Weasley, ese es el efecto que causa en él Sirius Black.


End file.
